


All I need

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, FP comes back from jail, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jonescest, M/M, Needy Jughead, Parent/Child Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: FP Jones II has rejected Jughead many times.But when he comes home from prison, things aren't the same any more.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead didn’t know what he had expected when his dad got out of jail, but this certainly wasn’t it.  
He had been wandering the trailer all day, walking from the south side to the north and back.  
When he had tried to distract himself by writing another chapter of his book, the words that usually came so natural just didn’t make their way into his mind.  
After staring at a blank screen for about an hour and a half, he had shut his laptop and kept on strolling through the trailer.

He had expected FP to just burst through the door at some point, as he always did, but after Jughead had heard the engines of motor cycles outside, there was silence for a while until a hesitant, almost soft knock on the door made him jump.  
He froze on his spot, leaning against the doorframe to their kitchen, when FP slowly opened the door and stepped inside.  
The first thing that Jughead noticed was that he… looked nice.  
Dressed in black only but what’s new.  
FP wore tight skinny jeans and a black button down shirt that clung to his skin, his hair combed back and light stubble on his chin.  
He looked way healthier than ever before, too.  
Jughead wondered if this was how his dad had looked before the alcohol had gotten in his way. It had grown harder to remember the times before everything had went to hell.

They stared at each other for some time, Jughead taking in the sight of his dad and the way his clear eyes held his gaze, something that gave him a funny feeling in his stomach.  
FP had made an effort, that much was clear.  
He had dressed up and he hadn’t drunken (yet) and Jughead felt somewhat dumbstruck by that.  
As if his dad had read his thoughts, he made a step into the trailer, kicking the door closed behind him.  
“Did it all for you, son.”  
  
Jughead nodded because he just did not know what to say, still overwhelmed by that feeling in his tummy that his dad had caused.  
FP opened his arms and gave him a look that he couldn’t read and when Jughead didn’t move, his dad tilted his head slightly.  
“Won’t you give your old man a hug?”

That was all it took, actually.  
FP crossed the space between them with two large steps and then his strong arms were pulling Jughead close, one hand curled around his waist, the other sprawled across his back.  
All the tension that he had felt those past weeks fell from his shoulders the second he wrapped his arms around FP’s body.  
His dad smelled different, too.  
Less like alcohol and shitty food and smoke and more like home.  
Jug had to close his eyes for a second, his forehead coming to rest against FP’s shoulder, who kept on drawing soothing circles against the fabric of his shirt.  
“Missed you, son,” FP said under his breath and Jughead wanted to say something in return but the words just wouldn’t form on his tongue.  
“Missed you so much,” his dad whispered and Jug felt his lips against his ears, just a feather-light brush of warm skin against skin, but it set his insides on fire, made his toes curl in his shoes and he could feel a shiver running through his body, which in no way FP could had missed.

When Jughead lifted his chin, his face just inches away from FP’s, it was more an instinct than anything else to capture his dad’s lips with his own, to bump their noses together and press even closer.  
For the blink of an eye, Jug was afraid that his dad would shrug him off, that he would shove him away with his strong hands, but it wasn’t the first time that _this_ happened and when he felt FP’s warm lips against his, he was sure that it wouldn’t be the last time, either.  
But it was different nonetheless, because this time, it was a mutual decision, knowing the consequences and refusing to care about them anyway.  
It was the first time that his dad didn’t taste of alcohol, too.  
The first time that he didn’t catch FP’s gaze to find it blurred and hazy, the first time that his dad didn’t shove him away after a few seconds, punishing both of them over the next days by not talking a single word to his son, forgetting about the fact that it had always been _Jug_ to initiate the kisses.

He felt his dad’s fingers curling around his hips in a way that would surely leave bruises but Jughead was way too busy trying to remain upright, with FP’s lips exploring his, his warm tongue almost casually slipping into Jug’s mouth when he tried to catch some oxygen.  
Their kisses were sloppy and rushed and hungry but neither of them seemed to care until FP suddenly stumbled back, gasping for air, and Jughead’s heart dropped.

There was a pained expression in FP’s dark eyes, along with something else and his pupils were blown wider by that than any drug ever could.  
“Son…” FP said and his voice was hoarse, almost as if he had just woken up, a strand of dark hair now falling into his face.  
Jughead felt his face growing red in embarrassment, hot tears of shame dwelling up in his eyes.  
He should have known better.  
His dad had always rejected him and today was none different, even if – even _though_ – he had just gotten out of prison, where he hadn’t been able to distract himself with a random fling with a random woman that would sleep in their trailer for a night, never to be seen afterwards.  
  
“Jug, look at me,” FP whispered and Jughead could see how his hand was reaching out, hovering in the air as if his dad didn’t know what to do with it, apart from pushing him off.  
“Jug, we can’t… we can’t do that. You understand, don’t you, son?”  
Jughead nodded, his teeth gritted, because he just wanted to get over with it and curl up in a ball for days, weeks, until he would be able to look his dad in the eyes again.  
“Son,” FP breathed out and this time, his fingers touched Jug’s chin and forced him to look at him, “we can’t do this because it’s wrong. I’m your dad. I’m supposed to watch out for you.”  
Jughead stared at FP, who was closer than he had been in months and yet so far away, and he was ready to turn around and run, when his dad started to speak in a low voice again.  
“As much as I want this, I-…”  
Something inside Jughead snapped at those words.  
“Really? You want this? Are you sure?” he snapped and felt like a pot of water finally boiling over.  
“You know, because I don’t believe you. You didn’t even want me when you were so drunk that I would have to help you get dressed the next morning. You didn’t want me when I basically threw myself at you. Instead you fucked that bimbo from the Southside that night and threw me out to sleep at the Drive-In, remember?”  
His voice was so loud, it was ringing in his head but the words floated out naturally, anger replacing that feeling in his guts he had felt just seconds ago.  
His breath was coming heavy and his head hurt from the screaming and then his dad’s lips were on his again, his strong body pushing him backwards until the back of his legs hit the couch.  
Before Jughead could react, FP had swapped their position and fell down onto the sofa, pulling Jughead in his lap with strong arms, hands taking off his beany and ruffling through his hair.  
He could feel how hard FP already was, after just he poor kissing they had done and it made Jughead moan against his dad’s lips, involuntarily, embarrassedly, but FP swallowed up the noise and deepened their kiss, his hands roaming over Jug’s back and drawing him closer by pulling his hips against his own.  
When FP’s mouth left Jughead’s lips, he felt dizzy, drunk even, and his chest was heaving quickly, just like his dad’s, who was panting heavily beneath him.  
“Don’t ever think I don’t want you, Jug,” he bit down on the sensitive skin of Jughead’s neck, right where his shoulder’s began and Jug let out another noise that he would definitely be ashamed of for the rest of his life.  
“You’re the only thing I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God... What have I done...  
>  I got so carried away by this pairing but if it's wrong, then I really don't want to be right.
> 
> What do you think so far?  
>  Should I write a second chapter with actuall... stuff... happening?
> 
> See y'all in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

FP’s lips kept tracing the skin of Jughead’s neck, teeth sinking into his shoulder blades and leaving marks in the process, while his dad mumbled words against his heated body.  
“What other shit have you been thinking, Jug?” he asked, biting down and leaving bruises all over Jughead’s neck, causing him to exhale audibly.  
“You think I don’t want you? That’s what you thinking?”  
FP’s hands curled around his hips once again and he drew Jughead closer right in time with his own hips snapping up, bringing their groins together with a low, almost angry groan.  
Jughead wrapped one arm around his dad’s back, his forehead falling against FP’s shoulder and he tried to stable himself, to not just collapse in his dad’s strong arms, but he was shivering all over, hot waves of desire running through his body.  
His pants were way too tight and Jug could only imagine how it must be for FP, in his black skinny jeans, his hard cock aching and leaking against the skin-tight fabric.  
FP’s breath was warm against his skin, almost unpleasantly hot, because Jughead felt caught in a fever dream, panting heavily and straddled his dad’s hips, desperate for some friction.

  
But FP made sure to keep him in place, big hands taming Jug and pulling him in at the same time.  
“What you been thinking, Jug?” FP asked again and Jughead had to close his eyes, shivering in his dad’s lap whenever their cocks made contact.  
If FP kept teasing him like that, he would come in his pants like a virgin.  
His dad’s lips captured his once again and FP kissed him hungrily, with his tongue licking along Jug’s bottom and teeth nibbling on his flesh.  
“You’ve been thinking about this?”  
When FP’s finger started fumbling with the zipper of Jughead’s pants, he tried to press against his dad’s palms and this time, FP didn’t hold him back and opened Jug’s jeans with skilled fingers.

  
He was so hard by now, he was sure that his legs would give in when FP’s hand slipped into his boxers, if he hadn’t been sitting in his dad’s lap already.  
FP’s fingers felt cold against his aching cock and when his dad’s palms slid around it, Jughead muffled his moans by pressing his mouth against FP’s neck.  
His dad’s hand curled around his cock and FP ran a finger over the sensitive tip, catching some pre-cum and slicking him up with it.  
Instinctively and driven by his lust, Jughead’s hips snapped forward, thrusting into FP’s hand that was so tight around his hard cock that he almost blacked out.  
“You been thinking about this, son?”  
FP’s grip tightened even more, pumping up and down Jughead’s length and making him cry out in pleasure, sweat running down his back, caught up by his shirt that was clinging to his skin by now.  
  
“Or did you think about riding my cock?”  
Jughead didn’t know why his dad was saying those things but just like himself, FP was driven by hunger and lust rather than common sense and Jug whimpered when his dad’s hand stopped moving for a second.  
When FP spoke again, his lips were brushing against Jughead’s ear, sending shiver’s down his spine and straight to his already throbbing cock.  
“Thought about sinking down on me, letting me fill you up, Jug?”  
FP’s voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper, breaking away by the end of his sentence and Jughead tried to grab his dad’s boner through his tight jeans, but FP batted his hand away, the hand in Jughead’s pants forming a fist around his cock again.  
His eyes were still half-closed but he could see that FP’s eyelids were heavy too, that his pupils were blown wide and that sweaty strands of dark hair, that was so much like Jughead’s own, fell into his face like a curtain.  
  
“Or did you actually think that I. Don’t. Want. You.?”  
With each of his words, his pumps matched the rhythm of Jughead’s hips and when FP’s fingers slid down, cupping Jughead’s balls while his dad sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck again, Jug came into FP’s hand with a cry, staining his dad’s fingers with his cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh... what a wild ride...
> 
> That's it, for now. My morals just called and demanded to end this stort right there. Buuuut if you call louder, I might write a sequel??
> 
> If you have other things in mind, let me know.  
> If you want me to continue this story, let me know as well. 
> 
> I'll be waiting for your comments and kudos from my VIP seat in hell.


End file.
